Serie One Shot: San Valentine's Day Week
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: El día de San Valentine se festeja de muchas formas, pero hay una sola cosa que no cambia: El Amor del cual eres receptor... Este fic promociona la Actividad Romántica del mes de Febrero del Foro y grupo en facebook: "Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas" y "La Mansion de los Campbell"
1. Fly

**Serie One Shot:**

 **San Valentine's Day** **Week**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road**

 **Celebración: Día del Amor y Amistad–Colombia/México**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo:** **Anime/Manga~** **A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **El día de San Valentine se festeja de muchas formas, pero hay una sola cosa que no cambia: El Amor del cual eres receptor... Este fic promociona la Actividad Romántica del mes de Febrero del Foro y grupo en facebook: "Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"**

 **Advertencia: ni idea…**

 **Si quieres ver los prompts para esta semana, acercate** **al foro y Fanfiction Caesar's Palace.**

 **Inspirado en los arts de tarjetas de Hoshino y sus multiversos.**

 **Comunidad grupo en facebook: Resurgiendo entre las ceniza** **s**

 **# Palabras: 1158 aprox.**

 **Día 1:**

 **"Fly"**

Hacia tiempo que no había podido saltar como un pájaro sobre el borde de las aguas, a ella le encantaba la gimnasia rítmica donde los movimientos de su cuerpo se combinaban con los de la música y hacia sentir su cuerpo volar.

Su inocencia le permitía extender su confianza a muchas personas y el afecto puro que solía atraer sobre ella de otros, hacer amistades para ella era tan fácil como sonreír.

— **¡Lenalee!** —exclamo una voz familiar, se volvió para ver llegar al chico albino con su cabello despeinado y su roja cicatriz. Llevaba el uniforme del instituto de camisa blanca con pantalones caoba junto a una corbata roja— **¿Que haces aquí?**

Allen Walker, un chico de intercambio que venía de Inglaterra a estudiar en Francia y por lo que admiraba de él, era persistente en todo lo que se empeñaba pero lo que atraía también era su amabilidad.

«Tal vez esa es la razón por la que las chicas/os le perseguían y le gustaban» pensó ella, eran amigos desde entonces cuando lo encontró en la biblioteca dormido y quiso ayudarle, claro que desde entonces el albino le agradecía con una que otra ayuda.

— **Descansando un poco, ¿Te suena convincente lo del: 'Ir a tomar aire fresco'** —dijo con una sonrisa, escuchó la risa fresca del albino y vio como negaba mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas arqueando una ceja — **¿Que?**

Allen suspiro, dejó caer los brazos acercándose a ella y apoyando su cadera sobre la balaustrada fijando su mirada en ella.

— **¿Estas huyendo de los regalos de 'Amigo Secreto' de nuevo?** —dijo, abajo pudo ver como una chica rubia de tercer año recibía de un pelirrojo una caja de chocolates.

Lenalee sintió sus mejillas arder, ella sabia que tenia razón pero tenia un poderoso motivo para evitar tal regalo: "Su hermano Komui", profesor de Tecnología y Ciencias biológicas...ella no quería que nadie sufriera por eso y mucho menos por un regalo de Amor y Amistad.

Eran regalos inocentes, eso ella lo sabia pero, su hermano no lo entendía.

Por ese motivo, trataba de esquivar cualquier tipo de regalo de algún "Amigo/Enamorado" que quisiera acercarse hasta ella y con los "informantes" de su hermano conocidos como "Komurins" que deambulaban cerca de donde estuviera— _Excepto aquí, en la azotea_ —donde no llegaban porque no tenían llaves.

Allen poseía copia de la llave, gracias a su trabajo con el supervisor Reever Wenham como ayudante y eso facilitaba las cosas al momento de huir de los muchos admiradores, que solían ver en él cualidades que aun siendo cierto era demasiado modesto.

Ella suspiro, al volver su mirada al paisaje pero sobretodo al cielo donde se fijó en una hermosa mariposa volando entre las flores y luego comenzó un ascenso en un vaivén contra el viento, libre para extender sus alas de colores contra la luz del sol.

Después de su ascenso la vio posarse en el muro de la azotea, buscando refugio tras aquella breve aventura y sonrió al pensar que ella podría hacer lo mismo... Sólo que no podía saber que su hermano se preocupara.

— **Si te dijera que puedo ayudarte con eso, ¿Aceptarias?** —dijo Allen, ella se volvió para ver al albino quien tenia un rubor en sus mejillas y parpadeó repitiendo sus palabras.

Ella fijó sus ojos lilas, buscando indicio de algo en aquellos ojos grises y negar tal vez la dulce voz que la incitaba a aceptar aquella propuesta, una casi tan irreal como el más fantasioso de sus cuentos.

«¿Porque no?» pensó y enderezándose se acercó hasta su amigo que esperaba su respuesta «Despues de todo es Allen, mi amigo»

— **¿Que tengo que hacer?** —dijo.

— **Bueno...** —lo vio ruborizar aun más y en sus ojos un brillo especial que no había visto antes — **Hacerte pasar por mi novia.**

Ella sintió su cara arder, al boquear algo o decir una palabra y sentir que sonaba ridículo lo que decía.

— **Antes de que digas algo, quiero que lo pienses** — dijo colocando un dedo sobre sus labios — **Lenalee, podrías evitar que los otros insistieran con los regalos y tú hermano no podría hacer nada ante lo que decidas, además podrías evitar las persecuciones e incluso el espionaje de los Komurins.**

Ella parpadeo, era verdad que si tuviera un novio evitaría todas esas cosas e incluso los espías solo podían dar información con respecto a lo que hicieran en sus horas libres o salida y una vez salieran su hermano no podría hacer nada, además como plus adicional conocía a Allen.

«¿Es esto una broma?» pensó y como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos Allen contestó:

— **Sé que parece loco e incluso una broma...** —continuo cogió una de sus manos para tomarla entre las suyas — **Pero, te conozco y tú no quieres hacerle daño a tu hermano, mucho menos a otros... Yo, siendo tú amigo deseo ayudarte.**

Ella suspiro, todos los puntos que él decía eran verdaderos y aun sí pareciera una locura todo aquello era una solución que podía disfrutar e incluso le permitía abrir puertas que parecían cerradas para ella.

Además, Allen era un buen partido a parte de ser su amigo y ella no podía negar su atractivo físico junto a su buen corazón.

— **Esta bien, acepto...aunque creo que es una locura, ¿Sabes?** —dijo ella con calor en las mejillas y sostuvo su mirada — **Quiero saber que debemos hacer y como aparentemente explicaremos nuestro noviazgo ante los demás...**

Lo vio meter una mano en el bolsillo, sacando una carta de "Amigo Secreto" ese endemoniado juego que duraría una semana y en el que muchos se confesaban o regalaban algo para demostrar su aprecio por alguien.

— **En estos 7 días haremos pública 'Nuestra' relación** —dijo él con una sonrisa extendiendo la carta, por alguna extraña razón sentía que esto era más que sólo una ayuda de un amigo y tomándola asintió — **No tienes que leerla si quiera, sólo sé que un buen admirador tuyo que conozco te la ha entregado...**

Ella sonrió, la guardó en su falda y arqueo una ceja esperando la respuesta a su pregunta.

— **Pero...hay algo que debe ser real y es...** —lo vio desviar su mirada y la cara arder tan roja como un tomate — **Pero, eso podemos hacer para después por ahora solo debes estar atenta a los regalos y hacerlos público ante los que conozcas...bueno, nos vemos.**

Ella sintió su corazón latir, al mirar como desviaba la mirada y sus manos en sus bolsillos nuevamente alejándose por donde vino.

Guardo la carta, estaba confusa y aún con la idea rondando sus pensamientos el viento acarició su rostro, sacó el celular para mirar la Selfie que ambos se hicieron hace mucho tiempo.

Claro que ella no quería tomarla, pero Allen le había insistido con un: 'Recuerdo de amigos' en que la tomó por sorpresa un poco y luego se echaron a reír de aquello.

Muchas voces se oían en su mente, pero sólo se concentraba una: «¿Acaso Allen sentía algo más por ella?»

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ciao a todos!**

 **Dios les bendiga!**

 **Gracias por su apoyo, lamento haberme demorado en publicar este capítulo espero les guste.**

 **To The One Who Know~Yanni**

 **Arrivederci chicos!**

 **(°×°)/**

 **Fecha:** **08-Feb-** **201** **8**


	2. Foreign

**Serie One Shot:**

 **San Valentine's Day** **Week**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x** **Lenalee**

 **Celebración: Día del Cariño- Centro América**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo:** **Anime/Manga~** **A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **El día de San Valentine se festeja de muchas formas, pero hay una sola cosa que no cambia: El Amor del cual eres receptor... Este fic promociona la Actividad Romántica del mes de Febrero del Foro y grupo en facebook: "Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"**

 **Advertencia: ni idea…**

 **Si quieres ver los prompts para esta semana, acercate** **al foro y Fanfiction Caesar's Palace.**

 **Inspirado en los arts de tarjetas de Hoshino y sus multiversos.**

 **Comunidad grupo en facebook: Resurgiendo entre las ceniza** **s**

 **# Palabras: 552 aprox.**

 **Día 2:**

 **"Foreign"**

Era como un extraño.

Así, Allen Walker había cambiado las cosas desde las perspectivas de ser un buen mejor amigo a un potencial novio y a regalar en esta fecha algo más que solo objetos sino también el corazón.

Al ver su locker con una carta sobresalir, sintió su rostro arder al encontrar solo un oso panda con una flor y un breve poema:

"Para demostrar mi cariño, te doy una flor una para la más bella de las flores."

Algunas de sus compañeras sonrieron, otras miraban con curiosidad la suave flor de relieve que sostenía el oso panda con unos brillantes ojos como...¿Envolturas? ¿Eran esos chocolates?

Cerró el sobre, salio del lugar hacia el baño con su morral a un lado del hombro mirando de un lado a otro entró a un cubículo y pasando el pestillo tras cerrar la puerta sacó el sobre, se fijo en los ojos del panda rasco con una uña para apartar un papel donde se ocultaba un redondo objeto.

Desenvolvió el empaque, para encontrar chocolate que deslizó en su boca encantando en un paraíso lleno de crema y cacao en su paladar, se sentía arder al saborear.

«¡Dios! ¡Es una delicia!» pensó lamiendo sus labios y cerró los ojos al pensar en el dulce para encontrarse pensando en Allen, se ruborizó al recordar llevándose las manos al rostro.

Respiró hondo, se levantó del inodoro tomó el otro chocolate para guardarlo en el bolsillo de la falda y con una sonrisa se dirigió a su próxima clase pero aún con la literatura no podía sacarse de la cabeza la tarjeta especial que Allen le había enviado.

Él estaba a unas sillas adelante gracias al orden alfabético, sus ojos grises fijos en el tablero y fijándose en los detalles pudo ver algunos detalles: Su rostro con cejas oscuras, mandíbula muy fuerte a pesar que pareciera lindo su amable determinación lo hacía ver atractivo.

«¡¿Que estas pensando Lenalee?¡» se reprendió así misma, sintiendo la cara arder se volvió para concentrarse en la clase y apretó el lápiz, sacudió la cabeza «Allen es sólo tu amigo... »

Pero levantando la mirada al pensar en los regalos y notas, aún sin leer la primera nota fijando nuevamente sus ojos lilas en él y se encontró con su mirada en ella.

Sintió extraño el latir de su corazón, al ver en su mirada tal intensidad ¿Que era aquel extraño cambio en ella?¿Era acaso un problema cardiaco o algo más?

La campana sonó, sacándola de su abstracción mental y parpadeando vio como el profesor terminaba de escribir un trabajo miró de soslayo a Allen quien se veía hablar con Lou fa, se levantó de su asiento.

Nunca miró en su dirección, vio como aparecía en el umbral de la puerta a Road Kamelot y lo vio reírse con cariño mientras enganchaba su brazo alrededor de Allen, los vio desaparecer.

Lenalee recogió sus libros metiéndolo todo en el morral, se asomó por la ventana mientras los demás salían pudo ver al albino y con una sonrisa tan irreal — _Tan sincera_ —con Road.

Sintió una extraña opresión, ¿Era eso acaso celos lo que sentía? Apartó la mirada y salió del salón, sólo el eco de sus pasos apagó la vocecilla que repetía una y otra vez con la voz de Road.

«¡ _Estas celosa! ¡Reconocelo!_ »

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ciao a todos!**

 **Dios les bendiga!**

 **Gracias por su apoyo, lamento haberme demorado en publicar este capítulo espero les guste.**

 **To The One Who Know~Yanni**

 **Arrivederci chicos!**

 **(°×°)/**

 **Fecha:** **09-Feb-** **201** **8**


	3. Anteater

**Serie One Shot:**

 **San Valentine's Day** **Week**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x** **Lenalee**

 **Celebración: Día del Cariño- Centro América**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo:** **Anime/Manga~** **A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **El día de San Valentine se festeja de muchas formas, pero hay una sola cosa que no cambia: El Amor del cual eres receptor... Este fic promociona la Actividad Romántica del mes de Febrero del Foro y grupo en facebook: "Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"**

 **Advertencia: ni idea…**

 **Si quieres ver los prompts para esta semana, acercate** **al foro y Fanfiction Caesar's Palace.**

 **Inspirado en los arts de tarjetas de Hoshino y sus multiversos.**

 **Comunidad grupo en facebook: Resurgiendo entre las ceniza** **s**

 **# Palabras: 1283 aprox.**

 **Día 3:**

 **"Anteater"**

No sabia cómo había terminado así.

Allen deslizando sus manos por sus muslos, levantándola sobre la mesa del gimnasio mientras ella lo atraía hacia si con fuerza— _arrancando en el proceso un par de botones_ —sujetando su cabeza con sus manos en el cabello tan suave y con desesperación besándose sintió como él extendió su mano hasta por debajo de su blusa.

Pero todo había comenzado así, después de una mala noche de celos y pensamientos nada puros, un buen desayuno con su hermano Komui para ir a la Academia.

Ella se sintió molesta al verlo cuando le saludo como sino ocurriera nada y no podía ser menos, por supuesto para los hombres estos dilemas eran nimios o insignificantes.

«No se supone que anda conmigo, ¿No?» pensó frustrada, le ignoró en clase de Química, Física e incluso aun si fuera su compañero de Artes Libres, mantuvo su postura y se volvió a Lou Fa quien desconcertada accedió de mala gana.

Lenalee estaba segura que en el fondo sabia que era una tonta, ilusionada con todo esto y lo demostraba con ese berriny descansa.

Iba pensativa caminando, cuando tropezó en el baño con la persona que menos queria ver: Road Kamelot.

Su cabello despeinado, su esbelta figura aun joven era atractiva con su piel de alabastro y sus hermosos ojos azules, era una de las chicas más hermosas del lugar por supuesto que los chicos se sentirían atraídos por ella.

«Allen también la vería hermosa » pensó ella, quiso salir con una disculpa y vio como ella cerraba el pestillo de la puerta.

— **Oh, ¿A quien tenemos aquí?** —dijo en su usual tono cantadito, con una mirada tan distinta de su usual indiferencia y una frialdad que nunca dejaba ver dando un paso atrás quiso alejarse al entrar en un cubículo.

— **No Q-quiero problemas, Road** —dijo Lenalee sintiendo el corazón a mil, al verla allí en la puerta del cubículo aun con su estatura era intimidante.

— **Bueno, ya los tienes al estar cerca de Allen Walker...hermanita de Komui** —dijo sin rodeos y sin darse cuenta vio como ella abría su blusa botón por botón, Lenalee le dio un manotazo sintió las lágrimas nublar su visión.

— **¡¿Que estas haciendo?!** —grito Lenalee desesperada, tratando de juntar la mitad de la camisa del uniforme y apretando los labios al ver como la persona frente a ella apartaba con una fuerza tan distante de su apariencia.

— **Pues revisando la mercancía, para Allen. Eso hago** —dijo como si hablara de cualquier cosa y la miró con una ceja arqueada, entonces la incredulidad paso por sus ojos luego una carcajada — **¿No me digas que aun tu y Allen...?**

Vio como una sonrisa siniestra se extendía por su rostro, jaló sus manos y las ató con las mangas de la camisa desabotonada; luego vio como se deslizaban las palmas de sus manos sobre sus pechos, apretó con fuerza haciéndola consciente de lo grandes que eran la hizo avergonzar.

Lenalee pataleo pero como detenía sus movimientos al sentarse sobre ella a horcajadas, luego la vio pensativa y deslizó una de sus uñas por su cuello haciéndola estremecer, Road palmeó luego se levanto de encima.

— **¡Bien! ¡Terminamos!** —dijo desatándola y arreglándola en instantes como si nada hubiera pasado, la miró como una araña a un insecto — **Eres perfecta para Allen, por eso debo protegerlo de quien se acerque a él y bueno te vi un poco celosa así que de alguna forma debía persuadirte de que no tienes que temer de mi relación con Allen que sólo es amistad.**

La vio encogerse de hombros, abrió el pestillo y tomó el morral que dejo en el lavabo, lo abrió sin mas sacando una barra de chocolates que le extendió a ella después de morderla.

— **Toma** —dijo con una sonrisa pícara — **Esto te hará sentir mejor y por supuesto deberías hablar a "Solas" con Allen, ¿Sabes?**

Lenalee mordió la barra del dulce, no comprendía nada de lo que sucedió allí con Road Kamelot pero estaba segura que no seria buena idea tenerla de enemiga y salio del baño en dirección a la clase de Naturales o Biología.

El maestro hablo de los osos hormigueros, exóticas criaturas de América que comían insectos, algunos eran altos otros no pero era un animal con cualidades interesantes que atraían a cualquier persona a mirar y a conocer mas sobre el animal.

Cuando término la clase, como monitora del salón sabía que había faltado algunos alumnos que se encargaban de limpiar y organizar el gimnasio pero ese día al parecer nadie estaba, se sentía un poco acolarada.

«Tal vez me de gripe» se dijo, al recoger las cosas del gimnasio y cuando se dirigía a la bodega escuchó ruido, se volvió para encontrar allí a Allen Walker.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, estaba toda acolarada y un poco extraña pero vio que él no decía nada solo se dedicó a ayudarla a recoger dejando su morral a un lado del suyo.

Durante media hora no sabia que pensar, al sentir solo sus roces o su presencia la hacia estremecer, sus piernas se sentían temblorosas fue cuando estaban terminando que se desplomó y trató de levantarse pero no pudo.

— **¿Te encuentras bien, Lenalee?** —pregunto preocupado, la levantó llevandola hasta la mesa del gimnasio mientras recogía lo último y volvía por ella— **Quedare aquí y descansa, ¿Esta bien?**

Ella lo vio irse recogiendo lo último que faltaba, se sintió mal por como lo había tratado todo el día y se llevó las manos al rostro dejando que se desinflara el enojo que tenía.

— **¿Lenalee? ¿Porque lloras?** —preguntó Allen, al acercarse a abrazarla.

Y fue cuando la puerta se cerró dejándolos encerrados alli, en la bodega de implementos deportivos.

Vio como los ojos de Allen y ella se encontraron llenos de sorpresa, por lo sucedido pero también porque las luces fueron apagadas justo cuando habían esperado a que volvieran.

No sucedio aquello, pero si pudo disculparse con Allen y explicarle —Por supuesto sin reconocer sus tontos celos— lo sucedido con Road, pero ahora cuando sollozo pidiendo disculpa por esa situación que Allen tan amable la abrazo.

Aspiró su aroma tan atractivo, se sentía rara y en su mente agolparon imágenes de Allen besándola en su cuello, en el valle de...sacudió la cabeza, sentía la piel de su amigo tan fresca en comparación con la suya.

— **¿Lenalee? ¿Que sucede...?** —lo interrumpió con un beso torpe, Allen se resistió y ella sollozo sabiendo lo débil que era con las lágrimas de una mujer.

Lo agarró del cabello con toda su fuerza, por supuesto vio resistencia luego escuchó un gemido de él o ella y sintió como sus manos estaban en todas partes, como su lengua entraba irrumpiendo en la de ella.

«Como un Oso hormiguero al introducir su lengua en donde esta su presa» pensó, al sentir aire fresco en su parte frontal y como su lengua avariciosa poseía a la suya sometiéndola a un ritmo fuerte.

Ella gimió, al sentir su mano sobre su sostén no sabia en que momento pero no importaba y desesperada quiso sentir su piel contra la suya cuando desabotono su camisa exponiendo su torso, no lo veía bien pero estaba en forma.

— **Allen, por favor...** —dijo suplicando, ella supo que el apartaba su boca de la suya y se apoderaba de sus pechos, el mundo giró en colores, luces y como si todo se hubiera desvanecido pero antes de aquello vio su mirada parecía irradiar algo diferente.

Como si la persona frente suyo, no fuese Allen y descartando ese tonto pensamiento se dejo llevar por las sensaciones.

Y aun sino estaba segura de lo que vio, de algo si estaba segura, ya no lo veía como a un amigo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ciao a todos!**

 **Dios les bendiga!**

 **Gracias por su apoyo, lamento haberme demorado en publicar este capítulo espero les guste.**

 **To The One Who Know~Yanni**

 **Arrivederci chicos!**

 **(°×°)/**

 **Fecha:** **10-Feb-** **201** **8**


End file.
